


Sip the gold on my skin

by Ravensmores



Series: Break my throne and cut my hair [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Isekai Another World Zine (Yuri!!! on Ice), Lord Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Prequel, Smut, Soldier Katsuki Yuuri, War, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: “Victor, listen-” Yuuri takes his face between his palms, his voice a strong as warmed steel as he carefully articulates each word. “No matter what happens in the morning, I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Not now,” he gently leans forward to press the softness of his lips against Victor’s forehead. “Not ever.”“Yuuri-” Victor’s words catch in his throat as the other man drops to his knees before him, head cast down. He carefully removes the sword from his scabbard and pushes it easily into the earth below them, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool metal.Victor puts a hand to his mouth at the action. It’s how someone would kneel for royalty.For a King.“I swear it,” he murmurs, his eyes blazing with the intensity of a lion as he raises his gaze to meet Victor’s. “Vitya.”





	Sip the gold on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Spice from the Isekai: Another World zine!

  
_2 weeks pre-coronation _

_ I can do this. _

_ I can do this. _

_ We can do this. _

Victor slowly runs his hand down his face, the mantra he’d been repeating for days doing nothing to calm the nerves flapping louder than angry buzzards in his head.

He drops down into the chair by his desk, desperately flicking his eyes around his surroundings to try and find something,_ anything _, to take his mind off of tomorrow’s attack.

It’s the picture of luxury inside his tent. From the candles burning around the perimeter, to the steel bathtub standing in the centre still filled with boiled water, to the almost comically large bed draped in the finest silks and furs his father could have possibly bought… and yet it’s only making him feel worse.

He sighs as he leans back in the chair, tracing the stitching above him with tired, strained eyes.

_ In the end, what good will all this do? _

“Excuse me?”

He jumps at the sound of his tent flap rustling, throwing himself backwards to grip onto his sword with shaky hands. Logically he knows it would take the most skilled assassin to make it past the miles of camped soldiers surrounding them, yet ever since arriving, the dark hand of his paranoia has had a firm grip on his mind.  
  
“My lord?”   
  
The weapon clatters to the floor at the quiet words, the voice instantly familiar.

“Yuuri?”   
  
The tent flap opens and his guard stand before him still mostly dressed in his full armour, a firm look in his eyes. He bows deeply, words solemn and measured. “Lord Nikiforov.”   
  
Victor shakes his head, chuckling softly. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”   


Yuuri’s posture slackens, words softer as he regards Victor properly. “Sorry, just a precaution in case there was someone else here.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” he murmurs as he takes a step towards him. “I specifically asked to be left alone until dawn.”   
  
His eyes brighten. “Good.” The space between them is vanished in an instant, Yuuri’s arms wrapped softly around Victor’s body as he rests his head against his shoulder.   
  
“I thought you had to patrol the camp tonight,” he murmurs, gently guiding Yuuri’s head back to better see the sweet swirl of warmth in the smoothed amber of his eyes.   
  
Yuuri’s smile deepens, his words soft like melting honey between them. “I had to see you.”   
  
They’ve been travelling separately for days, so Victor lets himself take a moment to properly appreciate the man before him. His hair is a dark mess from the ride, cheeks apple red from the cold, lips rosy and wet where he’d been running his tongue along them against the chilled wind. 

_ So messy yet so very lovely. _

Victor smiles and reaches out to brush the longer strands of hair behind his ear. “You look-” _ Strong. Beautiful. Perfect _. “Ready for battle.” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “As long as I look just as ready in the morning, then everything should be set.”

Victor looks around the edges of his tent again: the mess of maps, his scabbard discarded across the floor, his own armour carefully laid out at the foot of his bed. It’s almost surreal, the soft light of the candles enough for him to believe that this really was just a dream, that he could wake up in the firm cocoon of Yuuri’s embrace, the horror of tomorrow just a nightmare.  
  
He holds onto Yuuri a little tighter.   
  
“You know, I never quite believed that we would ever end up here,” Victor muses, softly toying with the ties on Yuuri’s cloak.   
  
Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Really?”   
  
Victor sighs and drops his forehead to Yuuri’s, the whirlwind of the past few months an aching blur in his mind. “When Father first told me his plan, that he wanted to overthrow the King, I- I never believed we’d ever have the strength, nor that he’d actually follow through.”   
  
Yuuri chuckles, “I must confess, when you told me I was also somewhat sceptical.”   
  
Victor smiles a little at the memory of Yuuri’s laughter echoing around the walls of his manor before he abruptly stopped, realising that he was serious. “But… the people rallied, they supported us, they threw him from his castle.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“I’ve seen the numbers, the strength of our army, the battle plan and-” he takes a breath, focussing on the soft caress of Yuuri’s fingers stroking up and down his spine before he loses himself. Pulling back, he can feel an old determination setting in his eyes. “Yuuri we could do this. By nightfall tomorrow, we could have a new King.” He briefly releases his grip to sit down on the edge of his bed, the weight of the morning’s battle almost like a physical millstone tied to his neck. “I could be royalty.”   
  
The thought is making his head spin. For his entire life he’s lived in comfort. As the sole heir of such a noble family, he’s never wanted for anything, but the fact he could be more, that he and his father could actually make a difference to the Kingdom after years of blight and sorrow... it’s a heady thought.   
  
_ And one that both excites and terrifies him. _   
  
Yuuri carefully sits down next to him, slowly placing a hand over his. “ _ Prince Victor. _ ”   
  
Victor links their fingers together properly, the words settling warmly in his mind. “It sounds strange.”   
  
Yuuri chuckles again as he reaches over to softly brush his fingers through the length of Victor’s ponytail. “It sounds perfect.”   
  
A prince.   
  
It’s all he could think about since the King demanded that they meet in battle those days ago, how the outcome of one bloody event could take him from the noble to something royal. 

Something almost _ divine. _   
  
He suddenly feels the firmness of Yuuri’s hands against his face, guiding his head until their eyes meet.   
  
“You’d be so loved Victor. You would lead this kingdom with such grace.”   
  
He smiles as he twists his head to kiss the palm of Yuuri’s hand. “Only if you stayed by my side.”   
  
“I do not know what your subjects would say to a prince keeping company with someone like me,” he murmurs. “If your father found out-”   
  
“Once he’s King he won’t care.” Victor cuts him off immediately, words the firmest they’d been all evening. “He’ll have what he wants.” He lightly traces the soft curve of Yuuri’s ear before closing the breath of space between them. “ _ And then I can have what I want.” _   
  
It’s a soft kiss. Chaste. Just enough to the sip the sweetness from Yuuri’s lips before he’s pulling back with a smile as softly beautiful as winter’s first snowfall.   
  
“What we both want,” Yuuri murmurs, words warming the air between them.

  
“You could be a prince too,” Victor hums as he pulls away, lightly brushing the swell of Yuuri’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I’ll make it happen.”   
  
Yuuri leans back against the furs a little, tone playful. “Hmmm. Prince Yuuri.”   
  
Victor smirks at the lightness of his words, gently shifting them so he can rest his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, the other man instinctively wrapping his arms around him. “Now that sounds perfect.”   
  
They sit in easy silence for a while, the hardened chill of the outside world easier to ignore when he’s wrapped in the comfortable shield of Yuuri’s embrace.   
  
Still, it can’t stay pushed away forever.   
  
“I’m scared Yuuri.” The worlds are small, but they linger between the tent’s walls, the fear both of them are trying to ignore thick and palpable in the air.   
  
Yuuri’s arms tighten around Victor’s waist. “You don’t need to fear. I’ve seen you fight and I do believe there’s only one person who could ever match you.”   
  
He can’t help but smile at the memory of their summer sparring matches, Yuuri practically undefeated. After every round, Victor would be swiftly brought to his knees, the hilt of Yuuri’s sword at his chest. Yet afterwards, he’d always lean down to kiss to the bruises he’d caused, the same mischievous glint reflected in his eyes.

  
The bright memory quickly sours at the thought of what could happen to him if he falls tomorrow, perfectly aware that no amount of begging in the world could stop the swift slice of an enemy sword.   
  
“Victor, listen-” Yuuri takes his face between his palms, his voice a strong as warmed steel as he carefully articulates each word. “No matter what happens in the morning, I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Not now,” he gently leans forward to press the softness of his lips against Victor’s forehead. “Not ever.”   
  
“Yuuri-” Victor’s words catch in his throat as the other man drops to his knees before him, head cast down. He carefully removes the sword from his scabbard and pushes it easily into the earth below them, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool metal.   
  
Victor puts a hand to his mouth at the action. It’s how someone would kneel for royalty.   
  
_ For a King _ .   
  
“I swear it,” he murmurs, his eyes blazing with the intensity of a lion as he raises his gaze to meet Victor’s. “Vitya.”   
  
In that moment Victor knows what he wants. What he needs more than anything.

Grabbing Yuuri’s arms, he pulls them both back against the softness of his bed, desperately covering Yuuri’s mouth with his own as he wraps his arms around his neck. It’s different from their earlier kiss. Needier. Laced with the desperate frustration to be close that he felt pulsing inside him ever since Yuuri had left his bed the morning before they set out. He feels the embers of want between them roar like an open flame as Yuuri slowly starts to edge the warmth of his hand under Victor’s shirt, chasing away the chill of his fear with the firm heat of his lips and tongue.   
  
_ “Stay here tonight _ .” His words are a desperate plea between kisses, his voice barely more than a frantic breath. “ _ Please _ .”   
  
Yuuri pulls away for a second to shift onto his hands and knees over Victor’s body, eyes deeper than the stretch of the night sky above them. Victor can’t help the sparks of desire igniting in his body at the vision of Yuuri above him, almost God-like bathed in the golden wash of the candles around them. “Of course,” he whispers as he lowers himself to softly slant his mouth against Victor’s, the taste of his words sweeter than any wine against his lips. “ _ My Prince. _ ”   
  
They take their time undressing each other, each piece of clothing haphazardly tossed away as the want between them grows slowly with each inch of freshly revealed skin. Victor knows they have limited time, knows that every second that passes by is a second closer to tomorrow’s fate, but also knows that is the exact reason he will not rush this. 

_ If they really only have tonight, let him treat Yuuri like the precious thing he is. _

He gently lays Yuuri back against the bed and leans down to kiss the small, playful smile painted so very pink and lovely on his lips. The other man’s hands are immediately reaching up to brush through his ponytail, swiftly untying the dark ribbon so his hair spills like a silver curtain around their bodies.

He lets himself indulge as he makes his way across Yuuri’s nude form, lightly dragging his warmed fingers down across his chest and slowly pressing his lips against the goosebumps left in his wake. It’s easier to forget now. Forget where they are, why they were here, what arbitrary roles they have to fill. To Victor, there’s only this moment, the softness of the furs against his skin, the whisper of Yuuri’s want cutting through cold of the night and the quiet embers of pleasure that burn like an open flame wherever he kisses next. 

Victor can’t help but chuckle at Yuuri’s quiet gasp as he softly traces the shell of his ear with his lips. By now, they’re both acutely aware of each other's weak spots and Victor wastes no time teasing each one: a quick flick of his tongue against the thrum of his pulse, a gentle brush of his fingers against his nipples, a few firm kisses against the pinkened fruit of his thighs that are already trembling and desperate to be tasted properly. 

_ And there’s nothing he’d rather do. _

He can feel his own cock swelling desperately between his legs as he finally takes Yuuri in his hand. He takes a second to appreciate the hot silky weight of him in his grip, slowly stroking the full length of him before leaning down to softly suck at the head.

He vaguely hears the quiet noise of Yuuri throwing his head back against the pillows before the sweet melody of his moans are whispering through the warmed air around them. 

It’s a _ beautiful _ sound. 

Victor pulls off for a second to lightly drag his tongue from base to tip before slipping his mouth over him properly. He’s desperate to push him further, to play the fine instrument of his body until there was nothing in his mind but the feel of Victor’s fingers and the sweet worship of his mouth.

It’s something he’s done so many times before: hidden behind the manor’s curtains, ducked behind the stables under the shadows of dawn, blanketed under the thick sheets of his bed after Yuuri had crept in smelling of snow and sweat, but never quite like this. Never just to try and forget, to lose himself in the heated gasps of his lover, to do all he can to wring the sweetest pleasures from Yuuri’s body knowing full well it’s the last thing he might ever be able to do for him.

He banishes the soured thought from his mind by reaching down to palm his own hardness, the loud gasps of Yuuri’s pleasure fuelling his own. 

He knows he isn’t going to last, the stroke of his own hand coupled with the sudden pressure of Yuuri tugging at his hair in short desperate movements almost causing him to finish then and there. He quickly pulls off Yuuri’s cock to ground himself, taking a few moments to catch his breath as he rests his cheek against the warm dampness of his inner thigh.

It wouldn’t be the first time Yuuri’s stamina had far outclassed his own, but he_ can’t _ let that happen now.

He quickly drags himself back up Yuuri’s body, kissing him slow and deliberately until he steps away from the blistering edge he’s been balancing on for the past few minutes.

_ He needs them to fall over together. _

“Vitya.” 

“Hmmm?” He’s pulled through the thick clouds of his want by the gentle call of his name, Yuuri’s lips moving softly against his own. Pulling back he briefly feels all his words snatched away by the sight of Yuuri so dishevelled and flushed and _ achingly _beautiful underneath him. He can’t help but marvel at the fact that he’s seen him like this countless times, yet there’s never been an instance where his mouth hasn’t gone dry at the sight.

“Victor I need you.” His hands dig a little harder into Victor’s skin, no doubt leaving a smattering of inky stars that will most definitely still be sore and present in the morning. _ “Now.” _

Victor laughs again as he softly brushes the mess of dark hair away from Yuuri’s eyes, his voice warm and low. _ “So take me then.” _

Evidently he doesn’t need to be told twice, securely grabbing Victor around the middle and flipping them so he completely covers the other man’s body. He whispers away Victor’s surprised gasp as he leans down to sip a little from his mouth, shifting his hips so the swell of his cock drags slowly against his own.

Victor’s _ definitely _ the one making noises now.   


Yuuri kisses him a little harder as he repeats the action, before pulling back, eyes dark and firm. “Is this what you want?”

_ “Oh God yes.” _The words are rushing out of his mouth before he can think. Yuuri’s heat, his lips, his touch, it’s almost too much and yet somehow not nearly enough.

Yuuri laughs softly and messily licks palm before reaching down to grip both their lengths together. The soft blush dusting his nose blooms down across his chest as he starts to stroke them, his eyelids fluttering as he slowly rocks his hips back and forth.

It doesn’t take them long to find a rhythm, Victor instinctively wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist as he tries not to lose himself too soon into the beautiful, impossible man currently moving so sinfully against him. 

He lets himself get lost in their shared movements, the pleasure bursting through him with each languid thrust almost burning in its intensity. As he tangles his hands in Yuuri’s hair, he lets go of any semblance of secrecy, his moans ripping through several decibels as Yuuri squeezes and gets the pressure around his cock just right.

They keep up their steady movements until Victor feels himself barrelling back towards that blistering edge, everything around him melting away into the slick sound of skin on skin and his desperation for completion.

_ “Yuuri… Yuuri I’m..” _ the rest of his words are snatched away as Yuuri leans down to gently tug each pebbled nipple between his teeth before sucking softly on the tender flesh, the action registering clearly between this legs.

_ “Let go for me,” _ Yuuri’s words are a hot caress against his skin as he shifts up to gently kiss his ear, _ “Let me see you fall apart.” _

Victor throws his head back against the pillows when he comes, hips arched up off the bed as a cry loud enough to be heard by the enemy camp rips past his lips in a hot shout. He doesn’t have it in him to care. Not when he’s falling so happily into pleasure, wrapped in the arms of the man he loves.

Yuuri follows shortly after, his movements jerky and erratic before he buries face face into the damp curve of Victor's neck, his release warm as it splashes against his stomach.

_ “I love you. I love you so much.” _ The words are rushing from Victor’s mouth before he even has a chance to catch his breath, his lips still pressed against the sweaty slope of Yuuri’s shoulder. 

  
He feels Yuuri exhale as he gently guides Victor’s head back, his face flushed and satisfied. He lightly strokes the sore curve of Victor’s bottom lip, eyes warmer than the bath water of his family’s inn as he softly speaks. “I love you too. More than you could possibly imagine.”

They’re words he’s heard before, yet they still feel just as sweet as they whisper gently across his face, the chill of the tent barely registering in his mind as Yuuri reaches over to grab one of the pelts to hastily clean themselves off.

Wrapping himself around Victor, he lightly brushes his fingers through the long strands of his hair, absentmindedly twisting them between his fingers before dropping them against the expanse of his back. It’s a soothing gesture, something Yuuri has done countless times before when Victor was worried or stressed, yet he can feel a lingering stiffness in his frame, his touch not quite as present as it usually is.

“Yuuri?” He lifts his head a little, trying to catch the faraway look dancing in his eyes. “Is something the matter?”

It takes a few seconds for Yuuri to respond, his fingers still drawing nonsense shapes against his skin before he finally exhales. “Victor, if something should happen tomorrow, please know that-”   
  
“Shhh.” He gently sets a finger against Yuuri’s lips, perfectly aware of what words were coming next. “Not now,” he murmurs, shifting his head so he can regard him properly, words open and soft. “Right now it’s only us.” He lightly brushes a finger across the plushness of his cheek and down the sharp cut of his jaw, feeling the tension in his frame relax a little with each small caress. “Let’s not think of anything else.” 

Yuuri opens his mouth to respond, but slowly closes it as Victor continues to lightly stroke his skin.  
  
After a few more minutes of soft touches and softer breaths, Yuuri gathers Victor more securely in his arms and slips them under the heavier furs, both far too exhausted to extinguish the candles around them.

Just as Victor starts to drift, he feels Yuuri’s lips moving against the crown of his head. “I must leave at first light tomorrow.” 

Victor sighs and turns them until Yuuri spoons his body more comfortably, his pelvis cupping the softness of Victor’s rear. “Hold me until then,” he whispers. “_ Please _ .”   
  
Yuuri presses a long warmed kiss to the nape of his neck, the hand resting against Victor’s stomach moving up to softly grip his hand. _ “Of course my love.” _

There are a thousand sour thoughts swirling in Victor’s mind about what could happen tomorrow, about everything they could lose once the drums of war ricochet through the valley, but something about the firmness of his lover's embrace and the soft warmth of the bedding beneath him is helping silence them. As he falls into the numbness of dreams, he feels one final prayer whisper through his mind, quiet but strong as all thoughts of the daybreak slowly melt away into the arms around him.

_ Please don’t take him away from me. _

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to all the mods and contributors who made this project so much fun!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores  
Or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RavensmoresFics) \- @ravensmoresfics


End file.
